My Birthday Week
by danacass
Summary: Amu is now 21 and now in paris because of her job. She runs into Ikuto who is now taking her out for her birthday. That night she goes to the hospital to find out why or how she is in the hospital read the story. Oh and by the way don't think you will know it is kind of a surprize. This only my second fanfic so go easy on me.
1. the week begins

_MY Birthday Week_

_Happy B-day!_

_By Dana Cass_

(In the flowing story Amu is 20 and Ikuto is 24)

Sunday

I woke up to the ringing of my clock then looked right at it to see it was 8:00, which made jump up in shock and wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Great my clock was supposed go off at 6:00 now I'm late an hour late I might add "I yelled angrily as I ran down the stairs. I put on something to were on then I brushed my teeth quickly and washed my face. When I finally got into the car I put my bubble gum pink hair into a pony tail then left for work. I walked into work to hear my best friend Rima yelling.

"Amu you're late again the boss in not going to be happy " she said as she was holding papers in her hands. I just sighed and kept walking.

"Hey wait you didn't let me finish the boss wants to see you ", Rima yelled back.

"Okay ", I yelled back. Then I turn to the hallway were the door that led to his room was. I looked up at the tall wooden doors with a big capital K in the middle of each.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Kemble" I said as I open the door and walk into the room holding my breath thinking. _Man I know he's going to yell at me, I was late all week and now I'm late for the makeup day he gave me stupid alarm clock! _

"I have a job for you Amu, can you go to a meeting that is in Paris since you haven't been to good with this job we have already played for the hotel ", said Mr. Kemble.

"Yes sir I can" I answered.

"All right our flight is at 10:00 tomorrow and you well return Tuesday next week at 4:00 also you are done for the day" Mr. Kemble answered back.

"Okay I will see you when I get back Mr. Kemble" I said as I pushed the door back and left.

"So did it go good, did he firer you?" said Rima with a sad look.

"No he sent me to Paris for some meetings, and gave me the rest of the day off" I said as an sweat drop started to show .I started walking back to my car as I said bye to Rima. When drove back I started thinking_ what am I going to do when I get to Paris other than meetings. _When I got back to my messy apartment, I started to pack then made my dinner. After I ate I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**Monday**

The alarm clock went off so I turned it off by banging it with my hand. I sat there on my bed looking around then sighed and got up to get dressed. Soon after I got my luggage together then put my key under the mat outside, so my neighbor could take care of my plants and cat. Which I had already taken the liberty of doing already, then locked my apartment door then went to my car then started to the trip to the airport. _Tomorrow is my birthday and I have to go to a meeting just my luck _I thought as I got off the freeway to the airport .I ate there then went to the gate and waited for the plane to come. Within a few hours I was in Paris on my way to the hotel. When I finally got to my room I noticed there were two beds _just like him not t look at how Meany beds then were in the room _I thought.

_I turned my head to a__ Knock_ I went to the door half asleep then noticed that it was not coming from the door turn around to see it was coming from the balcony. I looked thought the glass to see at least a 20-year-old man with midnight blue hair and eyes to match.

"Ikuto?," I yelled as I opened the glass door.

"What will you expecting someone else," said Ikuto as he got so he could kiss me .I stared to blush so much that my checks turned red then I backed away and turned around.

"So did you find your dad?" I asked Ikuto.

"No didn't find him," Ikuto said letting his bangs hang in front of his face.

"Hey I haven't seen you in a while," I said.

"What did you miss me?" said Ikuto with his head now on the left side of mine whispering in my ear.

"Ikuto why did you come here you need something and why do you always come though the balcony," I asked angrily but, my face still flushed.

"I was walking when I saw a sertant pink headed girl and I need a place to crash," Ikuto said getting my face again .That still didn't answer my question I thought.

"I guess you can stay her for the night," I said.

"You sure you want me to go?'' Ikuto said getting in my face again.

"Yeah I'm sure," I said as I pushed him out the balcony door with a slight blush on my I was done getting dressed for bed I got Ikuto from outside and told him to stay.

"I'm a cat not a dog thanks to Yoru," said Ikuto with no expression.

"Well Good night," I said.

"Yeah sure," Ikuto said still with no expression. Then crawled into the second bed on the right and went to sleep.

**Tuesday**

I woke to my alarm clock and Ikuto shouting Amu turn it off. So I turned the alarm from my phone and started getting dressed in the bath room.

"Okay Ikuto I will be back around 4:00 until then I will be in a meeting"

"Yeah yeah see you then", Ikuto said half asleep.

My meeting was boring and all I think about what if someone came in the room and saw Ikuto. On the way home picked up some fish.

"You better pay me back for the food," I said.

"Well it is not like I asked you," he said holding his food upside down.

"Well you're paying me back any way," I said he just gave me a no expression look.

"It is my birthday," I said dryly.

"It is how old are you going to be 30," he said playfully.

"NO! I'm going to turn 21 not 30 and last time I checked I was younger than you,'' I yelled and an anger mark popped up.

"Then we should celebrate," Ikuto said getting in my face again making me blush and grabbing my arm.

"Um um... how would we where would we go," I tried to get out.

"We could go to the diner down stairs and have a drink since you are 21 now," Ikuto said smirking.

'' Sure I'll go but you need to go outside because I need take a shower. When I was dressed we went to the diner just like Ikuto said and to tell you the truth I was having fun.

Well I hope you like so far and sorry for the all the misstates I will try to fix more of them.


	2. A baby and guns

**Amu**

**P.O.V**

When we came back it was dark so I told Ikuto to turn around so I could change .He turned around and sat on his bed on the other side of the room .When I was done getting ready for bed we went to sleep .I woke up to the feeling to someone was in my bed.

"Ikuto are you in my bed?'' I asked.

"No I'm still in the other bed why?" he said.

"Well if you're not in my bed then who is," I said as I pulled off the covers on the other side ._Wa wa _when I pulled the covers off there was a baby crying I stared at it for a minute then grab in my arms.

"This is the egg thing all over again," I said.

I started Rockne the baby when I noticed Ikuto looking at the baby so I stared at him.

"It is a baby haven't you seen one before," I said.

"I have seen one before I have a little sister,'' Ikuto said.

"Yeah I know that but why were staring at it?'' I said.

"So is it your's Amu?" Ikuto asked getting into my face.

"No! I think I would notice giving birth to a baby," I said blushing and looking down at the baby. _Well I don't think it is my baby and if it is who is the father _after that two faces popped in my head Ikuto and the (prince) pop into my head .Then I finally noticed that someone was at the door so I got up and answered the door .There were two men standing they wore wearing black .

"Can I help you-'' I started to say but then I thought they don't know what I'm am saying .Then one of them pulled out a gun then pointed it at me .My mind went to get Ikuto made he could help so I called out to Ikuto .He walked up to me and gave me a look that said what then he looked up and saw the gun .The man with the gun shot me in the leg and I fell down but I held on to the baby .Soon after I herd one more shot but I didn't see the bullet .Then Ikuto started to hit the gun man he would have killed them if didn't tell him to stop right after he ran down the hall. Not that long after the ambulance and the police came asking questions then taking me to the emergency room .When I finally got to a room there was a knock on the window the nurse opened the window and Ikuto jumped in .The nurse screamed then I told the nurse it was okay then she saw that Ikuto was shot in the arm.

"Hold on I will get help you wait here" she said.

"Ikuto why are you here?" I asked.

"To make sure you were okay;'' Ikuto said getting real close to my face.

"You were the one who called the ambulance," I said blushing turning away from his so close face. Ikuto didn't say any thing he just lead over to kiss me I started to blush a even darker shade .Then Yaya burst through the door screaming Amu-chi are you okay ?

"Amu-chi what are you doing and why is Ikuto here?" Yaya asked.

"I um I was um- " then I was cut off buy Kukai.

"Yaya don't you see that Amu doesn't want to tell you ," said Kukai .When he finish Ikuto was sitting in a chair with his hand covering his face .The rest of the gang came in when Nag. And Rima said the prince is not going be happy about this.

"Oh look you two are not fighting that means something happed," I said but as soon as I said that they started fighting again. I beat that everyone is thinking something did happen; Kukai started staring at the baby.

"Amu what's up with the baby is it yours?" Kukai asked.

"Wait don't tell me that the baby is Ikuto's!" Kukai yelled.

"NO! The baby is not mine and it is not Ikuto's," I yelled.

"Okay what are you here for any Amu?" Rima asked.

"Wait Rima you came all this way and you didn't even know what I was in for," I said.

"Well in my defense my best friend was in the emergency room," Rima answered.

"Well now that we think about it we don't know you are in for ether," the rest of the gang said.

"So you all came over here and you didn't know what I was in for?" I asked.

"So what are you in for Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"I got shot in the leg by two guys in black Ikuto bet them up but got shot in the arm in the process .Everyone (I'm sure you got this now but I don't know how to spell all their names)looked at me and Ikuto as if they were saying wow and sorry .

"Amu how did you get the baby? " asked Nag.

"I don't know me and Ikuto were sleeping - as soon as I said that everyone's eyes grew big so I quickly add in spared beds and she was in my bed.

"Okay so what are you going to name it?" Rima asked.

"I don't know what do you guys think- wait Rima it's her not it?" I said.

''Amu you are going to take care of the baby? "Kukai asked.

"Yeah I plan on it," I said.

"Well then you should name it," They all yelled.

**Okay if you did not like that chapter then don't review .Okay I don't know what I should name the baby so help put some names in the review .Oh and sorry about all the mistakes this only my second fanfic .**


	3. Visters

(Amus Pov)

When the nurse came back she had clothes for the baby. We all stared at her all thinking the same thing what take you so long. The clothes she had broth back were pink and there was a man in a white coat behind her.

"Hello I am Dr. Williams and it seems that this man has been shot in the arm ", he said as he looked at the nurse. She gave him a solid nod then took the baby to a room across the hall.

"Sorry about that kids the nurse's name is cheery carped she is only 24 and just started working here ", said Dr. William's

"Now for that arm come here I will take you next of your girlfriend", said Dr. Williams with Ikuto fallowing which was smirking at me. This made me blush so I shouted out.

"Wait Dr. Williams we are not dating", I shouted.

"Isn't that yall twos baby", asked Dr. Williams.

"Sorry that's what I get for guessing it's just that the baby looks a lot like you ", Dr. Williams answered.

"Wait the baby looks me but why ", I asked .Soon after Ms. Carped (yes it is a bad name but can you please just go with it) walked it with the baby with all her cloths on .Then everybody crowded around me all and looked at the baby.

"Amu she does look like you but why it's not yours right," Kukai asked.

"Yeah Amu she has pink hair and midnight blue eyes", said Rima with a questing look in her eyes.

"Yes but I don't remember having a baby and I think I would remember that ", I answered.

"Maybe she was brain washed or something ", Yaya suggested.

"Yaya that is strictly imposable ", said Kairi as he was standing next to yaya a pushing up his glasses.

"Amu do you know what to name the baby yet", Asked Nagihiko.

"I think I'm going to name her Mayou what do you think", I asked everybody .They all looked at me and yelled yeah then Kukai gave me a thumbs up. I just sweat dropped when he did his fames smile. Then Kukai's phone rang he pick it up from his pocket, then looked at it then ran out of the room.

"What was that all about ", Yaya asked.

"It probley was an important call ", Kairi answered.

"I mean what it was about, who called him ", I asked.

"I bet it was his wife he doesn't like when people lesson to him when he is talking to her ", Nagihiko answered. Soon after Kukai walked in to everybody stairing at him. Then Ikuto walked back in, right then I looked around and started think this little room was really crowded. Everybody suddenly looked to the right so I zoned back in to hear Mr. Williams calling.

"Okay kids time to get out visiting times is over you can come back tomorrow"; He said calling from the hallway because it was too crowed. So everybody walked out with gloomy faces and very slowly. With everybody out Mr. Williams could finally came in.

"Okay let's change your bandage you will have complete surgery in the morning" He told me. Then a new nurse acme in the room with a cart and asked what I wanted for breakfast. I looked over to the table next to me to see my phone it was of for some reason I turn it on to see it was about an 11:30. There was also a remote on the table I guessed it was to the TV and I was right. So that was it for the rest of my night.

In the morning the TV was still on I guess it had turned to the News automatable because that what it was on. Then what I saw in the corner of my eye saw the gangsters from last night quickly I turn the TV up.

"On the Channel 5's mbc5 we have this new story on how a hotel turned deadly" said the News Reporter. I lessoned carefully to the News report after a wile breakfast I had pancakes, oatmeal and bacon. It was not all that good but I could still eat it, then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in the door is open" I answered to the knocking.

"Amu are you okay what happened "Utan answered Ikuto behind.

"Hey guys, I 'm fine and check the News it is on" I answered.

"You watch the News and I glad your okay" Utan answered.

"Like I said I'm fine but help your self to the TV" I answered. Utan sat on the end of the bed and watched the News. When Ikuto came up to me I started to blush light pink and sink into the bed uncountable I might bad.

"What's wrong I'm not go to hurt you I'm just glad your okay" he said starting to lean over me. Then Tadase walked in the door quickly his face went from caring to hatred.

"What is Ikuto doing here and the baby is not your right" Tadase asked.

"No the baby is not mine but I have named her Mayou you like it" I asked and answered.

"Yes it is a beautiful name you make it" Tadase asked.

"Yes-I tried to say when I was interrupted by Ikuto saying.

"What the little king is jealous" Ikuto taunted.

"Oh Amu you didn't answer the first question" Tadase said.

"Um he got shot in the left arm" I answered.

"Okay but if he was shot then how is he taunting" he asked.

"Oh um he always does that so get used to it" I answered after that answer he seemed mad but calmed down. Tadase sat down at the edge on the other side of Utan.

"Okay kids it is time to prep for sugary so you have to get out" Mr. William's called from the hallway. So Ikuto and they went outside into the hallway.

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry about the late update but I had computer problems. Thanks for the help on the name Happy days. Again sorry for the late updates and for the spelling. **


End file.
